


Goner

by St0rybr00ke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, Affairs, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Cheating Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Student!Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, dad!louis, older!louis, teacher!Louis, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a 28 year old science teacher, married to his high school sweetheart, Stacy, with two kids. He pretty much has the white picket fence, nuclear family life that people would kill for.</p><p>So there's no real decent reason why over the summer break he begins to sneaks off to seedy motels to sleep with some boy (who he only knows as Haz) he picked up at a gay bar at the beginning of the vacation.</p><p>So it's a bit of a shock when the first day of school rolls around and the new transfer from Chapel Hill sits front and center and Louis instantly recognizes those long curls and slender fingers decorated with rings. </p><p>This must be what a heart attack feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            He was back here again. He’d tucked his children in, kissed them goodnight before telling his wife that he had an emergency to tend to at the school before rushing out and disappearing. He hadn’t meant to end up back here at the seedy motel. He’d just wanted a drink. But there’d been an itch: A want; a need, a lustful desire for more. He no longer gazed upon his wife with desire. When he looked at her he dreamed of green eyes and long brown curls. Instead of the desire to grope her soft plump breasts his hands desired to wander down the etched, muscular, tattooed plains of his secret lover. There was no music in the world that could compare to how beautiful Haz’s moans were. There was nothing more erotic or pleasant in the world as Haz whimpering as Louis sucked eagerly on his cock or plunged his cock in and out of the boy.

            That’s what Haz was; a boy. He was just a child compared to Louis. Louis was 28 with two beautiful daughters not to mention a gorgeous wife. He had the job he’d been working towards for years, a chemistry teacher at a prestigious private school for sixth form students and would be starting in a few days. Men would kill for his wife, family, success, his whole life. If it had been a novel, Louis would’ve been the character that had it all; but he didn’t. There was something still missing from his life. This was where he found it.

            It had barely taken them seconds to disrobe each other. They had a ritual now. Louis would show up at Haz’s hotel room between 9 or 11 on Friday. No matter how many times Louis tried to keep himself from returning he was weak and always failed.

            “Fuck, Haz.” Louis moaned as the younger of the two dropped to his knees and eagerly pulled down Louis’ pants. Louis had never seen a boy as beautiful as Haz. The young boy’s lips were swollen and red from rough kisses and Louis’ cock was throbbing painfully simply at the thought of Haz’s sweet lips wrapping around his cock. Haz wrapped his fingers around the base of Louis’ cock and teasingly tongued the tip of Louis’ cock. Louis tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut. A low groan burst out of his throat as he buried his fingers in Haz’s hair. The soft brown curls caressed his fingers like silken sand running through Louis’ rough fingers. He gripped the roots and tugged Haz’s head back to glare down into the boy’s beautiful green eyes. Louis was perched on the edge of the bed and the naked boy was kneeling in front of him. Haz’s beautiful lips were parted and panting breaths escaped from between them. Haz’s cock was leaking precome profusely and jutting up towards his stomach. Louis knew how much Haz loved sucking him off, knew how it turned the boy on just as much as it pleasured him.

“No more fuckin’ games, Haz. Suck my fuckin’ cock.” Louis growled with a dangerous glint in his pale eyes. Haz always loved it when Louis got bossy. It was pretty clear how much Haz was into it seeing as just seconds after Haz’s hot, wet mouth enclosed his cock. Louis couldn’t take his eyes away from the gorgeous sight of Haz gagging himself on Louis’ cock whilst stroking his own cock feverishly. They had to be quick tonight. Louis’ wife was working late at the hospital and Louis had paid the babysitter extra to stay for an extra forty five minutes while he spent some quality time with Haz.

“Fuck yes, baby, you suck my cock so good.” Louis moaned out encouragingly. Haz let out soft whimpers around Louis’ cock that was driving him absolutely mad. Louis was sure that Haz sucked the best cock, even better than his wife. The thought of his wife dampened the mood and Louis forced that out of his head and focused on the gorgeous boy who had his cock down his throat. The boiling tension in his gut was getting too much and Louis couldn’t help but buck his hips up and fuck Haz’s mouth. He knew the boy could take it, that he wouldn’t choke. Haz even seemed to love it if the increase of the volume of his moans and the way his whole body shook as he jerked his slick cock. Louis couldn’t hold back any longer. He wished he could stay like this forever, this moment right before he finished where the whole world faded away and the pure rush of pleasure and exhilaration. It was like the feeling right before the drop on a roller coaster.

“Haz, I’m gonna come.” Louis gasped out breathlessly. Just as soon as the feeling struck him it dissipated and Louis was coming Haz’s throat and Haz was moaning pitifully as he came all over his own hand. As Louis came down the high of his orgasm, the younger boy kissed up Louis’ tattooed chest up to his neck.

“Don’t go, not tonight. You didn’t even fuck me yet.” He simpered pleadingly. Haz’s breath was hot against Louis’ neck and it made the man tremble in desire. But his wife. Haz didn’t know about his wife. Louis felt the young man might have some moral standing against being the side piece. The two had met at a club after and had been fucking in motels since, but there was a difference between being a booty call and being the dirty little secret of a married man with children.

“I can’t, Haz, not tonight. I have to be home.” He bemoaned.

“I’ll be at the Red Roof off I62 next Friday. I’ll be there.” Haz whispered in Louis’ ear as he pressed tender kisses along Louis’ scruffy jaw. Louis swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing.

“I’ll try...” he knew he would be there. No amount of self-restraint in the world could keep Louis from seeing the beautiful Adonis in front of him. He was sure Haz was just over 18, the boy had tattoos after all. That meant Louis was over 10 years older than him and that right there should’ve been enough to throw him off; but it wasn’t.

            Haz watched closely as Louis slipped his jeans back on. Louis loved the feeling of the younger one’s eyes on him as he concealed the body that Haz so lovingly worshipped. It was getting late and his wife would be home soon. He lived just a few minutes away from this motel, but he wanted to be sure he was home in time to take a shower. He knew he would reek of sex and cheap motels and his wife would pick up on it right away.

“I’ll message you when I can.” Louis mumbled. Haz knew that was a lie. Louis would only text Haz when he was on his way to the motel and never any other time. His wife was always using his phone and Louis couldn’t risk his wife finding any steamy texts or incriminating photos on his phone. Haz knew the deal, but every time Louis would act like he would call and they would go out sometime but they both knew the arrangement: fucking without attachment. Because Louis definitely didn’t lose sleep over those beautiful green, vivid green eyes.

“Sure, I’ll see you next time.”

‘There can’t be a next time.’ Louis thought to himself but he couldn’t voice it. He adjusted his dark red tie and before he could say something stupid he turned around and left the beautiful boy alone in the soiled hotel room.

* * *

 

“Oi, Stacy, where’s my bloody tie?” Louis hollered from the bedroom.

“Check the top drawer, love.” Her soft voice drifted up the stairs. Louis opened the top dresser drawer and true to Stacy’s word his favorite dark red tie folded up neatly alongside his socks.

“You’re a lifesaver!” he called out and he heard Stacy giggling in the kitchen. Louis hurriedly tied his tie around his neck and made his way to the kitchen. His two beautiful girls were running around the kitchen. Anna was in a little Belle Disney princess dress, she was just 4 years old. Lita was 5 years old (though she always very firmly insisted that she was 5 and a half). Lita was the older and she always acted like a little grownup. She was far less hyper than Anna and was chastising the little blond for getting under Stacy’s feet.

“Look at my precious little girls!” Louis cheered happily. Anna’s eyes widened and she let out a happy screech as if she hadn’t seen her father in years when he had just put her to bed not even 10 hours ago. Louis lit up and eagerly pulled his young daughter into his arms.

“Daddy’s all dressed up.” She cooed innocently as she tugged gently at his tie.

“Don’t mess up Daddy’s clothes!” Lita scolded as she wrapped her chubby little arms around Louis’ leg.

“It’s fine, LiLi.” Louis crooned as he gently bounced Anna in his arms. Anna’s little lips were tugged down into a frown and her bottom lip was beginning to tremble. Louis forced himself to look stern. He knew he spoiled his girls too much sometimes. He did hate to be stern with them but they were his precious little angels, he couldn’t help it.

“Lita, don’t go throwin’ a wobbly now, eh? Go eat your breakfast.” He ordered her sternly as he carefully set her down on the ground. Stacy smiled over her coffee mug as she watched her husband sit down at the kitchen island and hurriedly tear into his breakfast.

“You excited for your first day back at school?” she teased him. Louis sighed and nodded slowly.

“Would you mind pourin’ me a cuppa?” Louis asked sweetly. Stacy rolled her eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh as she got a mug from the cabinet for him.

“I suppose I could…” she huffed as she fixed Louis’ coffee of cup just the way he liked it.

“Ta, love.” Louis leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips to the chagrin of his two daughters. “I’ll be home right after school finishes up. I wish I didn’t have to leave the girls. I always forget how hard it is to go back to work after the summer. Wish I could work from home or summat.” He bemoaned. Louis sipped at his strong coffee and already felt a bit better. Maybe he could throw himself into work and forget all about Haz. Maybe Haz had just been a summer distraction, a summer fling.

“Well wishes are wishes for a reason. Shouldn’t you be goin’, love?” Louis glanced at the clock and bit his tongue to keep from spouting something foul in front of his baby girls.

“I’m already runnin’ late. I’ll be home around four.” Louis pressed a kiss to her cheek, grabbed his shoulder bag and disappeared out the door with a hastily called ‘I love you, girls!’ before he jumped into his car and took off. First day and he was already running behind, just his luck of course.

* * *

 

 

“Tommo! Glad to have you back this year.” Paul called as Louis ran breathlessly into the building. His class would be starting soon, he had to deal with the seniors first thing in the morning.

“Glad to be back, mate.” Louis chuckled sarcastically. He managed to open the heavy door and slip into his classroom right as the bell rang. “Bloody awful traffic this morning.” He sighed heavily as he made his way up to the front of the classroom. “Didn’t mean to be running behind. Let me just check the good ol’ itinerary and we’ll get right to business, aye?” he spoke in a rush as he logged into his computer without a second glance to the classroom. He checked his mail and saw the usual list of his pupils, and a notice for a transfer student from Chapel Hill. “Well it seems we have a new student joinin’ us today from Chapel Hill.” Louis thought aloud as he clicked the email. “Glad you’ll be here with us this year, Harry Styles.” Louis glanced up looking for a response. Then his heart stopped. Haz. Haz was sitting in his classroom front and center. Those long, brown locks, velvety green eyes and perfect pink lips that had been wrapped around Louis’ cock just two days ago. It was fucking Haz, why was he sitting in his classroom. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Maybe somebody slipped him something in his coffee this morning. He felt like he was going to be sick. The look of shock on Haz’s face was mirrored, and the silence in the classroom was heavy and thick with tension. The other students look confused and Louis knew he had to get it together before somebody started asking questions. Slowly the boy stood up and nodded his head towards Louis. His lips were pulled together in a terse line and he looked like he might faint. “I’m Harry Styles, the transfer student. Nice to meet you, Lo- Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry just barely caught himself in time. Louis quickly rearranged his face into a more pleasant expression and he nodded at Haz who was apparently Harry. And apparently his student.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” He commented thickly as he busied himself with finding his attendance sheet. “Now that that lovely business is out of the way, I’ll take down attendance and we’ll get started.” Louis announced.

God, Louis was so bloody fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Louis_ / **Harry**

 

"No homework for tonight, but don't get used to it." Louis called out after his students as they filed out. His back was turned to the room and his hands were trembling as he wiped off the board. His dirty little secret had been sitting in front of him the entire class and somehow he had managed to irk out his first introductory lesson and hand the syllabus out. Haz had purposely stroked his callused fingers over Louis' hand as he set the paper of Haz's desk. The boy had been doing something the whole time during class to rub Louis the wrong way. The way his pink lips had wrapped around the tip of his pen or the way he stared softly at Louis through his eyelashes, it had Louis' jeans feeling just a little too tight as he taught a class full of seniors. He was just eager for the class to be over, he thought he was going to collapse.

"That was bloody awful, ain't you a teacher or summat? I thought you were supposed to be good at your job, not bumbling around like a fool." Haz's voice suddenly intruded into Louis' thoughts and the older man spun around and glared at the teen. Haz was leaned back in his seat with a grin sprawled across his face. The top button of his overshirt was unbuttoned revealing just a hint of the tattoo on his throat. Louis' mouth felt like a desert and he had to swallow multiple times to get a grip of himself.

"Wha-what are you doin' here?" He was disappointed by the way his voice shook and the pure lust that laced his voice. He knew Haz could pick up on it by the way his glowing eyes turned deadly. The lanky boy slowly stood up from his desk and sauntered towards Louis. Haz's hands were shoved into his pockets and he swaggered casually over to Louis, leaning in close so their lips were just centimeters apart.

"You look good outside of our dingy hotel room, _Mr. Tomlinson_." the way Haz purred his title made Louis' legs go weak and he slumped back against the board. He was definitely getting hard in his pants. Haz's voice was enough to drive him crazy. The boy was just dripping in sex appeal. "But I must say, I would much rather be tearing that suit right off of you, dropping to my knees and sucking your cock right here." Haz purred, and Louis tilted his head back and felt an involuntary groan rumble in his chest. Before he could even take another breath in Haz was suddenly leaning in and pressing hot kisses to Louis' flesh. The older man cursed and shivered underneath the skilled teen's ministrations.

"Bleeding feckin' hell, Haz, we can't. You're my student!" Louis tried to protest but his body told another story.

"There were no problems when you were begging for me to suck your cock the other day." He crooned. Just as soon as Haz had been up on him touching and caressing he was gone and Louis was left feeling cold in the empty space. The boy had somehow managed to, in the blink of an eye, get back to his desk and begin grabbing his book bag. Louis' cheeks were flushed red and his cock was throbbing in his pants. Haz was so cool and collected as he grabbed his things and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll text you, I think we have some things to talk about, _Sir_." Haz chuckled to himself as he gazed at the shaking Louis. "You have a good day." Haz didn't even give Louis a chance to respond before he turned and breezed out of the room, leaving Louis alone with his painful hard on and flushed cheeks.

 

"You look like shit, Tommo." Zayn mused through a mouthful of chicken tikka masala. Louis felt like he'd been hit by a train. He was clearly distracted and stressed out, he hadn't even touched his parmo. Louis just shook his head and buried his face in his head.

"I'm going to kill the little bastard. I'm going to wring his little neck." Zayn arched a brow at Louis as he shoveled another mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Wassat, Tommo? You're in a right bloody hump. You're throwing a real wobbly like LiLi, need to nip off for a little twenty minute kip, do ya?" he scoffed. Louis spread his fingers and glowered at Zayn.

"Fuck off, Zayn. It's this... it's this bloody student, I'm going to kill him." Louis growled. Zayn looked at him curiously before he reached out and grabbed Louis' parmo from right under his nose.

"What's wrong with him, it's your first day. Are ya tha' touchy today?" he queried as he began to tear into Louis' lunch as well. Zayn knew of Louis' affair with Haz, but he'd never met the boy. Zayn had been Louis' best friend since day one, they'd grown up together. He knew all about Louis' marital problems and understood what it was like to be closeted. Zayn had come out as a teenager, but Zayn knew his best friend would take some time to get out of the closet.

"Haz."

"What about him?" Zayn talked with his mouth full and earned himself a scowl from Louis.

"Harry Styles."

"Right, Pretty Boy. He's in my art class."

"Haz, Zayn. Harry. Haz. Harry is Haz!" Louis suddenly burst out in a harsh whisper. It looked like the secrets of the universe had just opened to share their secrets with Zayn. His eyes widened and he actually swallowed his mouthful before he spoke.

"Shite, man..."

"My thoughts exactly." Louis moaned.

"I thought he was eighteen." Zayn looked concerned for his friend and Louis just shook his head.

"So did I. I'm so fucked, Zayn. I can't work with him. I'll lose my mind." he groaned. Zayn gave him a sympathetic look and reached out to give him a rough pat on the shoulder.

"You really fucked yourself over on this one, Tommo." he sighed. "Come out and play some ball with Liam, Niall and I after work. You'll feel better." Liam was Zayn's boyfriend since freshman year of college, Niall had been Louis' friend since high school. The four had become inseparable and still saw each other a few times a week to play basketball and have a few drinks.

"That's not going to make me stop thinking about him." Louis pointed out as he watched Zayn devour his parmo. Zayn shrugged.

"Course not, you're a fool in love. But we need a fourth to play ball." he flashed Louis a messy grin and snickered at Louis' disgusted expression. Zayn knew how to cheer him up.

 

**7:32 PM: Mr. Tomlinson?**

**7:36 PM: Louis**

**7:40 PM: What're u doing?**

_7:43 PM: Don't text me, Haz._

**7:44 PM: What're u doing?**

_7:47 PM: For fucks sake, Haz, I just got out of the shower_

**7:49 PM: I bet u look so damn sexy right now**

_8:01 PM: Stop it_

**8:02 PM: Stop what, Mr. Tomlinson?**

Louis groaned at the title. He could just imagine Haz's silky voice purring that in his ear as he stroked Louis' cock.

_8:05 PM: You're my student. We can't do this anymore._

**. . .**

**. . .**

Louis locked his phone and wrapped a towel around his waist. His dark hair was messy and soaking wet as he made his way into his room and dropped into bed. Stacy was still out at work, she wouldn't be home for another hour. No sooner had Louis dropped down onto the bed did his phone suddenly buzz. He looked down at the notification on his screen.

**New video message from Haz**

Louis hesitated before he slowly slid it open and hit play on the black thumbnail. Seconds later a ten second video started to play. Lewd moans and gasps poured out of his phone speakers but Louis didn't even bother to turn the volume down. His student was right there on his screen. Haz was holding his phone with one hand and eagerly jerking his hard cock. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his tattooed body. His curly hair was plastered to his face with sweat and Louis could hear his name being moaned longingly through his pretty boy's pink lips. Just as soon as it began it as over, the screen returning to black. Louis' eyes were huge and his hard cock throbbing painfully. He typed out a simple message to Harry.

_. . ._

_8:08 PM: Holy fuck_

**8:09 PM: Sweet dreams tonight, Mr. Tomlinson ;)**

 


End file.
